This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Depending on the desired geometry of a finished stamped component, it may be desirable to achieve flatness and cut edge characteristics that were previously unobtainable by traditional stamping and punching methods. Fine blanking machines have been created to achieve these desired goals. A typical fine blanking machine utilizes three high-pressure pads and a special press. The pads hold the metal during the cutting process to keep the metal from plastically deforming during punch entry.
Fine blanking machines typically incorporate a V-ring into one of the high-pressure pads. This ring is commonly referred to as a “stinger” or “impingement” ring. Before the punch contacts the workpiece, the ring impales the workpiece and restricts the metal from moving outwardly. One of the high-pressure pads within the fine blanking machine is often referred to as a counterpunch. The counterpunch is positioned on an opposite side of the workpiece as the punch. The punch and the counterpunch tightly grip the slug of material that is removed from the workpiece during the fine blanking process. Typically, the fine blanking machine is equipped with nitrogen or hydraulic manifolds to achieve a high pressure clamping of the workpiece and the slug that is soon to be formed between the pads of the press. As should be appreciated, typical fine blanking machines are relatively complex and expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, it may be desirable to create a fine blanking cam die operable to perform sheet metal stamping operations with improved cut-edge characteristics using a simplified and more cost effective machine.
In one instance, it may be desirable to utilize a conventional standard mechanical or hydraulic press to perform a fine blanking operation using the fine blanking cam die described in the following description.